Just Another Completely Normal Day, NOT!
by AnimeGirl1220
Summary: What would happen if Kamina survived the battle with Thymilph, only to be sucked into a portal to the Pokemon World along with Simon, Yoko and Nia? Contains no spoilers, only character stupidity and/or death. Enjoy!
1. Intro

**Okay, so, according to the poll on my profile, 2 people want me to write a Gurren Lagann-Pokemon Crossover, and 1 just wants me to write a pokemon crossover. So, this is it! This is basically the intro. Hope you like it! P.S This is also a what-if-Kamina-didn't-die fic. P.P.S Nia is in this.**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN GURREN LAGANN OR POKEMON! If I owned Gurren Lagann, Kamina would have died much sooner, the series wouldn't have had such a retarded ending, and Nia would have at least had **_**common sense**_**. If I owned pokemon, the series wouldn't be so retarded, Ai/Amber wouldn't have died and Giovanni would have died in a random explosion by now. End of story.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Strange Occurrence**

It started out as any other day on Dai-Gurren. Kamina and Kittan got into a fist-fight; Nia was being her regular cute, naïve self *coughcough getting lost coughcough*; Yoko was at target practice; Leeron was creeping everyone out by flirting with them; and Simon was trying to find Nia. Yep, just and ordinary day.

And, like all other ordinary days in the Dai-Gurren Brigade, there was an attack. Nothing serious; just a couple angry Beastmen. Or, at least, it wouldn't have been, if someone was paying attention. But, no. Everyone *coughcough Kamina coughcough* was just goofing off. Why didn't any sirens go off, you ask? Because Gimmy and Darry had been in the control room earlier when no one was around, that's why. Doesn't sound very serious? Well, it's what happened in there that was bad. You see, Gimmy challenged Darry to (wait for it) a _button pressing contest_. And one of the buttons just happened to be the one that disabled the alarm system. Just f-king perfect.

Of course, everyone was surprised when they heard an explosion, at the same time Dai-Gurren violently shook. "What the hell was that?" yelled Kamina. "I dunno!" said Gimmy quickly, thinking that his little button pressing contest was the cause of the explosion. And, in a way, it was.

Some cast suspicious looks his way, but no one had time to say anything. They all had to got immediately to battle stations; Kittan made a bee-line to King Kittan; Kamina and Simon ran to Gurren and Lagann; Yoko ran to a window and began taking pot-shots with her rifle; and everyone else basically went where they had to go and did what they had to do.

The battle, after that, was completely normal. The Dai-Gurren Brigade won (duh), and everyone went to figure out what had happened. When they found out that the alarm system had been disabled, they immediately turned it back on. No questions asked. And then life went back to normal. Until Simon, Kamina, Nia and Yoko randomly met in a hallway and were sucked into a portal that immediately closed behind them. Yeah, nothing abnormal about that.

**Ok, so, this was, as I already said, the intro. More details will be added in the next chapter. Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Alex and Webby

**Yow! I can't believe I haven't updated this for so long! I actually thought about scrapping this story for awhile, cause' no one's reviewing. But, when some people decided to put my story on alert, I decided that I might as well update. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~! Also, I promise that this chapter will be **_**much**_** better than the first. By the way, most of this is gonna be in 3****rd**** person.**

**Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Gurren Lagann. I only own my OCs.**

**Confusion and Panic**

**Alex POV**

A thirteen year-old girl named Alex was walking through Viridian Forest one day, when she heard some shouting nearby. She walked toward the noise, and came to a clearing. The girl was wearing purple jeans, blue flip-flops, a black T-shirt and her long, silky black hair was in a French Braid. She had on prescription glasses.

She stared at the four people in the clearing; there were two boys with blue hair; one with light blue, and one with dark blue. The boy with dark-blue hair looked younger than the other boy and he had on a blue jacket with and odd logo on the back and brown shorts. The light-blue haired boy wore no shirt, but he had blue tattoos all over, and he had on dark-brown pants and a white belt. He also wore odd, jagged red sunglass, a red cape and he had a sword in a case attached to his belt.

There were also two girls; one had long, puffy light-yellow hair with blue highlights, gold, jewel encrusted jewelry, and a pink dress with red, jewel encrusted high-heels. She looked younger than the other girl. The other girl had even longer red hair, only hers was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing what looked like a two-piece swim-suit that was 3 sizes too small, white boots with flames running up the sides, an over-sized pink scarf with red stripes and a silver-colored belt. She had an odd-looking, white skull-shaped barrette in her hair. She wore gloves and held a large sniper-rifle.

The red-haired girl and the light-blue haired boy seemed to be arguing. The younger boy had a 'not again' look on his face, and the younger girl was just smiling in a naïve way.

Alex hesitantly took a few steps out of the trees. The two that were arguing looked intimidating with their weapons.

Alex froze when the naïve looking girl spotted her. The girl turned to the younger boy and said something. He turned to look at her, and then he got the attention of the older boy and girl. They stopped arguing and turned toward Alex. "Hey!" yelled the older boy. Alex panicked and took off, running through the trees. She passed many pokemon while she ran; Weedle, Caterpie, Kakuna, Metapod, Butterfree and even the occasional Pikachu and Oddish. She even saw a Gloom. Thankfully, there were no visible Beedrill.

She looked briefly back; they were gaining on her. Then, Alex smacked into a tree, and after feeling her glasses break, everything went dark.

**Nia POV**

"Hey!" yelled Kamina. The black haired girl ran. He followed. "Kamina!" yelled Yoko, agitated. "Wait, bro!" called Simon. Nia said, "Simon, why are we chasing that girl?" "Um, I don't know," answered Simon. "Okay," said Nia.

They saw many odd creatures; a bunch of long orange things with a pink noses and a white horn on their heads and tails and many similar green creatures, only with bigger eyes and no noses or horns. There some were purple things with delicate-looking white wings, huge red eyes, short arms and antennae. There were also hanging green and yellow things.

They saw a purple thing with what looked like a large red and orange flower on its head. It smelt awful. A few small blue-ish things with green leaf-like stuff coming out of their heads looked on curiously. A little yellow thing with red cheeks and a lightning bolt-shaped tail seemed to be slightly confused at the sight of them.

They could hear the creatures muttering, obviously unsure of their presence.

Kamina, Simon and Yoko didn't notice when Nia stopped to pet one of the green things that was crawling on a branch. It didn't mind. "Hi!" said Nia, eagerly. _"Hello," _said the green thing warily. Of course, almost anyone else would only have heard its name, which was Caterpie. "What's your name?" asked Nia. _"Well, I'm a Caterpie, but my name's Webby. What's yours?" _replied the Caterpie- er, Webby. "My name's Nia," Nia answered cheerfully. Webby smiled, _"Well, can I come with you?" _asked Webby. "Sure!" answered Nia. Webby crawled onto Nia's shoulder, and Nia turned, and ran off in the direction her friends had been going.

When Nia caught up, she saw the black-haired girl lying, unconscious on the ground. "What happened?" asked Nia, seeming a little frightened. "Well," explained Yoko, "the kid looked back to see if we were following, and smacked into a tree. Not the sharpest tool in the shed." "Oh," said Nia, relieved that no one had been attacked, yet. Kamina said, "Hey Nia, what's that on your shoulder?" "This is Webby!" she said excitedly. "Oh," said Simon, "well, hi Webby." _"Hi,"_ Webby replied.

Yoko stared at the black haired girl, who was wearing a pair of cracked glasses, for a moment, and said, "Well, what should we do with the kid?" After some arguing, they finally decided to just wait there for her to wake up. Little did they know what was in store for them.

**Well, that's it! I know this took awhile, sorry! But, I've been pretty preoccupied with my Soul Eater Truth or Dare. Anyway, please review! Thanks~!**


	3. Introductions

**SORRY SORRY I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't been updating, like **_**at all **_**lately, but I've been pretty tied up. Anyway, without further adu, here is the next chapter of Just Another Completely Normal Day, NOT!**

**Introductions**

1st person Alex POV

I groaned for a second, before sitting up.

"Tch, 'bout time you woke up!" yelled someone. Looking up, I saw that it was the blue-haired boy from earlier.

"Wh-wh-who are y-you?" I asked, scared half to death.

I noticed that the younger girl had a Caterpie draped over her shoulder. Interesting. Is it hers? She doesn't look like a trainer…

"I am the great and mighty Kamina!" yelled the older boy. Okay, so, his name is Kamina, and he's an arrogant bastard. Hmm, what an odd name…

"I'm Yoko," said the girl with red hair, "and this is Simon," she gestured to the younger boy, "and Nia," she gestured to the girl with the Caterpie.

Okay, so their names are Simon, Yoko, Kamina and Nia… What odd names. Are they from a different region, maybe…?

"Wait!" cried Nia, "You forgot Webby!" She plucked the Caterpie from her shoulder and waved it in my face. A Caterpie named Webby? Appropriate, but very unoriginal.

I stood up, "Well, my name is Alex."

"Well, Alex," said Yoko, "Can you tell us where we are?" "Viridian Forest," I answered without hesitation, "If you're lost, I can take you into town; I know my way around this forest pretty well." "Thanks," said Yoko.

And so, I led them from the forest into town, which ended up causing a lot more commotion than I'd expected.

**OMG SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND THE CLIFFHANGER! I was rushing, so I had to cut it short. I promise, the next chapter'll come sooner and it'll be longer. Cross my heart and hope to die. So, yeah. Review please!**


End file.
